Adventure! Rulebook
Summary From the back of the book: :It is the Dawn of a New Age... :A new era beginds in the 1920s — an era of excitement and imagination, when men are forthright and women are courageous. An era of globe-trotting exploration and mad science. An era in which excitement awaits in the lofty skyscraper penthouses of New York City and the squalid slums of Hong Kong, in the frigid wastes of Antarctica and the sweltering jungles of the Congo. It is the era of '''Adventure!' :Heed the Call to Adventure!'' :''Adventure! is a game of pulp action, where you take on the role of an Inspired hero battling dastardly villains and bizzare monsters! If you liked the old pulp serials or movies such as Raiders of the Lost Ark, The Mummy and The Rocketeer, this is the game for you! Inside, you'll find complete rules for playing any kind of pulp hero you can think of — from a shadowy detective to a bronzed powerhouse — along with rich source material, special powers, systems for building amazing inventions and more!'' :Contains original fiction by acclaimed comic author Warren Ellis (''The Authority, Planetary, Transmetropolitan).'' Chapter One SUMMARY Ch1, etc.. Background Information * Due to low sales of Aberrant and Trinity at the time, Adventure! nearly wasn't made. Richard Thomas pushed for it, since he loved the pulps. * Many White Wolf people and their friends portrayed the signature characters in uncredited roles. The known roles are as follows: ** Maxwell Anderson Mercer: Ken Cliffe ** Hammond Banes, Baron Halcyon: Tim Avers ** Dr. Hephaestia Geary-Wexler, the Machinatrix: Becky Jollensten ** Jackson Harley, Mister Saturday: Ed Hall ** Ivan Boris Vladimir Staynskaya, The Czar: Bruce Baugh ** The Ubiquitous Dragon: Aaron Voss ** Dr. Manfred von Zorbo: Brian Glass ** Jake "Danger Ace" Stefokowski: Matt Milberger ** Scalper Dutch: John Chambers Memorable Quotes QUOTES Characters ;Hammond Banes : Former librarian and failed science-fiction author. Became Baron Halcyon, Master of the Inner Earth. ;Senator Ernest Warren Caldwell : Commander of the Manifest Destiny Infantry. ;Professor Benjamin Franklin Dixon : Founding member of Æon, former assistant to Doctor Hammersmith. ;Michael Daemon Donighal : Doctor Primoris. Founding member of Æon, and its devils advocate. ;Scalper Dutch : The Lone Gunman. ;Gar : one of the E'tah of the World Below. Wishes to free his people from the rule of Baron Halcyon. ;Dr. Hephaestia Geary-Wexler : The Machinatrix. Ex-wife of Professor Dixon. ;Sarah Gettel : Plucky reporter at The Daily Signal. ;Jackson Harley : Mister Saturday, former Hammersmith butler. ;Imam Khwarazmi ib Abi Tirmidhi : The Turk. ;Maxwell Anderson Mercer : Founding member of Æon. ;Emma Nazir : The Sun-Disk Made Flesh. Unknown to Emma, she is the ruler of the Cult of the Sun-Disk and reincarnation of Nefertiri. ;Annabelle Lee Newfield : "Crackshot." Founding member of Æon. ;Ocelotl : The Jaguar Queen. ;Ivan Boris Vladimir Staynskaya : The Czar. ;Jake Stefokowski : The Danger Ace. Founding member of Æon and the Air Circus. Pilot extraordinare. ;Whitley Styles : Founding member of Æon, and Max Mercer's ward. ;"Safari" Jack Tallon : Founding member of Æon. ;Ubiquitous Dragon : Runs the Eastern underworld, directly controls the Dragon's Coil Tong. ;Dr. Manfred von Zorbo : Constantly foiled in his attempts to "convince" the populace of Earth to take to the skies in floating cities. * Doctor Aazhang, one of Sarah Gettel's father's friends at the Cairo Museum of Antiquities. * Doctor Akagi, rescued by Sarah Gettel's friends. * Al, character example, Chapter Three. * David Aramissian, mathematician friend of Whitley Styles, investigated into The Inquiry. * Mrs. Austin, lost her jewels. * Operator B1, member of Branch 9. * Chris Barnett, character example, Chapter Six. * The Black Mandarin, ruler of the Black Mandarin Tong. * Ace Borgstrom, character example, Chapter Six. * Vinny "The Broom" Bromowski, Lady Lead's trainer. * Roland Broomfield, agent of the International Detective Agency. * Rachel "Lady Lead" Buongiorno, character creation example. * Dr. Alexi Cavopol, believes radio is to blame for the Inspiration Age. * Professor Cescott, character example, Chapter Three. * Dr. Eggbert Chinswithe, creator of, among other botanical wonders, gaylussacia baccata veronica, a plant which can imitate any organic material. * Clarence, character example, Chapter Three. * "Wild" Bill Codero, former soldier of fortune, enlightened by the Yeti of Tibet. * Vivian Coubertain, actress who played Donna Anna in Don Giovanni. Kidnapped by a giant mechanical snake. * Craig, character example, Chapter Three. * Professor Dalton, an investigator searching for proof of the Mokolé-Mêmbe. * Daniel, character example, Chapter Three. * Daphne, character example, Chapter Three. * Lord Darkstock, member of a criminal branch of the British Royal Family. * David, character example, Chapter Three. * Special Agent Dawson, sent Sarah Gettel to investigate Nikola Tesla's newest invention. * Lady Argentine de Winter, somehow involved with the Contedorri, and King of the World. * Doctor Shark, unknown, but his teeth are very white. * Eisenwilder, character example, Chapter Three. * El Mono Loco, character example, Chapter Six. * Warren Ellis, author of Under the Moon. * Elroy, character example, Chapter Three. * Enkidu, super-intelligent gorilla. Member of the Æon Society. * Reginald Farshingham, "Lord Scrope" of the Order of Murder. * Ali Fasad, character example, Chapter Three. * Jack Finnegan, Lady Lead's onetime beau, character example, Chapter Six. * Fulminatore, mesmerist who wished to destroy the city with his psychic lightning. * The Furry Man, someone Stefokowski brought back from the Yukon. * Gerald, character example, Chapter Three. * Golden Tiger, character example, Chapter Three. * Lefty Gomez, thug-for-hire and member of the Contedorri. * Doctor Gröebstadler, Z-ray researcher. * Doctor Sir Calvin Hammersmith, creator of the telluric engine. Sacrificed himself to save those witnessing his demonstration. * Hassan, character example, Chapter Three. * Muhammad Hatnofer, member of the Cult of the Sun-Disk, kidnapper of Emma Nazir. * Professor Karl Holtz, author of "An Alternate Construction of Recent Probabilistic Theories in Quantum Physics." * Dr. Daniel Hrozencik, inventor of the Philosopher's Grinder. * Huáscar, the Thunder God of Machu Pichu * The Human Firebrand, character example, Chapter Five. * Ian, character example, Chapter Three. * Irini (last name unknown), former Russian baroness. * Jiao Qui-Ju, head of the Chinese branch of Branch 9, and possible agent of the Ubiquitous Dragon. * Joan, character example, Chapter Three. * Joey the Barber, character example, Chapter Three. * Deputy Sheriff Dana Jones, involved with uncovering some goings-on of the Rational Experimentation Group * Professor Irving Klass, "discovered" neocaloric fluid. * Virginia Kowalski, "Ginny the Giant." Character example, Chapter Three * Hans Kupperman, pharmacologist who is disappeared by the Order of Murder. * Kuvasu, a guide in the Congo. * Laura, character example, Chapter Three. * J. Ainge Lawoys, financier who is disappeared by the Order of Murder. * Lenny the Lush, character example, Chapter Three. * Little John, part of O'Malley's crew. * Count Luden, member of the Thule Society. * Steve MacFadden, eccentric millionaire, character example, Chapter Five, Chapter Six. * Police Commissioner Dudley Maddington, currently of Hong Kong, retired commodore of the Royal Navy. * Sister Chloe Markham, an American nun attached to the Jesuit mission in Hong Kong. * Minerva, character example, Chapter Three. * Officer Monroe, character example, Chapter Three. * Abe Moriarty, part of Sarah Gettel's crew. * Bryant Mullins, character example, Chapter Six. * Murch, Monroe's rookie partner, character example, Chapter Three. * Father Murdoch, killed by the Black Mandarin. * Sargeant Murtry, police officer. Interrogated the oxygen assassins (Dust of Death). * The Old Man, head of the International Detective Agency. * O'Malley, Britain's leading aero engineer. Nemesis of Count Orlan. * Count Orlan, nemesis of O'Malley. * Otis, character example, Chapter Three. * Jerome S. Parker, fireman trapped on the roof of the Wexler chemical plant. * Stan Polanski, safecracker. Character example, Chapter Three. * Count Felix Ponatowski, member of the Ponatowski Foundation. * Count Wladisaw Ponatowski, founder of the Ponatowski Foundation. * Pretorious, character example, Chapter Three. * Dr. Emerson Ralston, thinks Klass' neocaloric fluid theories are poppycock. * Rico, character example, Chapter Three. * Roadmaster, made improvements to a Duesenberg. * Jean Robichaux, uncle to Paul Robichaux. * Paul Robichaux, a man who helped Sarah Gettel research the Mokolé-Mêmbe in Louisiana's Dinosaur Swamp. * Doctor Woodrow Roman, one of the world's foremost experts of folklore. * Alexander Rosenburg, German tourist. While visiting Crete, got lost in labyrinth and was chased by minotaur. * Rudy, character example, Chapter Three. * Sakamura, a "samurai" associated with the Black Dragons. * Dr. Konrad Schiltz, character example, Chapter Three. * Professor Sears, character example, Chapter Five. * Serrantino, character example, Chapter Three. * Marshall "Mississippi Slim" Shady, character example in Chapter Three * Dr. Phillip Snow, lost in Portocelo, Spain while searching for a mermaid reportedly seen by a Distollo family fisherman. * Lord Sheffield, character example, Chapter Three. * Dr. Tenzing Smith, character example, Chapter Six. * Jill Sparrow, character example, Chapter Six. * Uriah Stafford, co-owner of Styles & Stafford Imports. * Genevieve St. Cyr, "Lord Cambridge" of the Order of Murder. * Greg Stolze, author of Dust of Death and The Mystery of Volcano Island. * Roger Styles, father to Whitley Styles. * The Stone Monkey, inventor of various chemical solutions. * Tak, dire wolf companion to Gar. * Vlad Tepes, Dracula. * Tshombe, a river guide in the Congo. * Minh Truong, member of the Salon des Femmes Nouveaux. * Van Gelder, a typical "great white hunter." * Doctor Vigorous, stalwart. * Wallace, assistant to O'Malley. * The Weaponsmith, creator of the "never-empty" gun. * Dr. West, inventor of a cellular duplication process used by the Order of Murder. References Category:Adventure! books Category:2001 releases